Autumn
by mikeysmama
Summary: This story is what happens when Scott finds Jean with Logan.
1. Chapter 1

-1It is another crisp autumn morning at the X-mansion; Jean is standing out by the lake the cool breeze is blowing through her long auburn hair. She turns and looks up at the X-mansion which looks like a slumbering giant through the mist; she starts up the gravel path towards the mansion.

When she reaches the mansions large front porch she turns and looks out at the lake the sun is struggling to break through and shed its bright light on the world. She enters the mansion greeted by the smells of bacon being fried, a wave of warmth washes over her. She places her coat and shoes in the hall closet and slips into her slippers, and heads into the kitchen.

There she finds Piotr cooking breakfast for the students. "You were the last person I expected to find in here." she laughs at her comment.

"Yea, I volunteered to cook this morning, figured it was the least I could do considering Xavier has been letting me stay here for the past year and a half." He says as he starts to scramble four dozen eggs. "I couldn't help but notice you were at the lake this morning what were you watching for?"

"I...I am a little embarrassed to admit this but I went out there and I found myself looking for Scott." She blushes admitting this "Would you like me to help you with the toast?" She says he is struggling to but toast in the toaster and stir the eggs so they don't burn.

"Yea that'd be nice. Why were you looking for Scott?"

"I don't know I guess a part of me misses him but the other part is glad he is gone."

"Personally I don't think he is going to come back. I mean if I found Kitty screwing around with Logan I'd be a little pissed off. I don't think if I left I'd be gone nearly this long, but then again I have no where to go." He shrugs slightly. "But that's just me."

"Your right I think it world be kind of awkward. He was furious when he left, it all happened just as him and Logan were just starting to get along."

Later in the cafeteria

Alison, Kitty, and Warren are sitting at one of the tables. "Well I don't know what to tell you," Warren says resting his chin in his hand. "We may not have to turn in our government projects. Scott did give us a due date, the Professor hasn't mentioned it, but I don't want to be one of the unlucky ones who doesn't have it completed when Scott does return."

"Ok we aren't all as paranoid as you are, Warren. I haven't started it the assignment yet, and I don't see me starting it anytime soon." Kitty says as she eats some of her bacon.

"That's why I am on the honor roll and you aren't." He says jokingly. "But seriously how do you expect to pass his class without doing the work?"

"I find my ways." She winks as she says this. "I'll have Piotr do it for me."

"You know he's just going to laugh at you." Allison says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yea but its worth a shot, besides we all know ill wait he'll wait till the night before to start his and then come running to me in the middle of the night for help."

"Help yea right. So that's what you call it these days." Warren says giggling as Kitty slaps him aside of his head." I'm joking, I'm joking. Sheesh. So anyone else excited about graduation."

"Ehhh. Not really, I mean not much is really going to change. Sure some people are going to move away but Warren, Piotr and I all have spots on the X-team just waiting for us." Kitty says as she finishes of the last of her orange juice. She starts to pick up her tray. "Any one up for some tennis?"

"Sure, but you better not cheat this time." Allison says jokingly to Kitty.

The group gathers there things and heads out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the mansion.

"Jean, Jeanie. Wait up lets talk." Logan yells chasing after.

"Huh. Oh sorry Logan I didn't hear you. I feel like I'm in some sort of haze."

"It's ok." He sighs. "How's your day going so far?"

"It's been well it's been hectic. I've been trying to cover Scott's classes I feel his students don't take me seriously."

"Jean I'm sure it's not that. They could probably just care less about government. Ehh what a boring class. You should just be glad they aren't falling asleep."

"Well some of them are. Oh what's the use they don't care how the Government may or may not affect their future. I mean think about it. So one may pass a law requiring us to register as mutants, and then what, how will we be able to protect not so much ourselves but other mutants."

"Yea, but you are teaching teenagers they could careless about anything other than

Themselves and they being happy. Don't worry its not that they don't respect you its just that Government is boring I'm sure if you were teaching something more interesting to them like I don't know about the supernatural. Then maybe, just maybe they'd be interesting."

"Yea I guess your right." She replies slightly smiling, "Well I'm going grocery shopping would you like to tag along?"

"Sure." He kisses her lightly on the check. "Let's get going then." He puts his arm around her waist and leads her out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have a list?" Logan her as he grabs a shopping cart.  
"Yeah,Of course I do." She pulls her shopping list our of her pocket. "The first thing we need is going to be Coffee."  
"Jean" He says as they walk toward the the coffee. "Do you miss Scott,more than you enjoy being with me?"  
"Of course not. It's just we were friends for many years,i miss being able to talk to him like i used to. Why do you ask?"  
"It's nothing really you just seem really distant since He left. I was just hoping you didn't regret letting him go." He says as they load the cart with the items that are on the list.  
"No. No, it's not that, it's what he said before he left that is bugging me." she looks at logan who looks back slightly puzzled." He told me,'how could you throw everything away, to be with Logan. He probably doesnt like you. I bet he's just using you, like he's used so many others." She starts to cry.  
"Now, now Jeanie. It's not like that he was just hurt. I mean I would be if I were him. Don't let it bother you, you know I love you, I always have, always will." He says as he pulls her close to him. " I know. I love you too." she kisses him. "Shall we get out of this joint. We got everything right?"  
"Yes, lets check out." They start walking towards the checkout.  
Back at the mansion. Jeans walks into the kitchen with a bag."This is the last of it. You almost done putting it away?"  
"Yessum sure am. You sure got alot this time." Warren says to her. "Stocking up?"  
"Well it was easier this time Logan went with me, so i was able to get more than usual."  
meanwhile in the rec room.  
"Did you hear?" Kitty says to Rogue.  
"Hear what?" She replies without looking up from the book she's reading.  
"Scott's back."  
"What?" She drops her book. "When did that happen?"  
"Not to long ago. He's in the infirmary. He showed up drunk looks like he's been in a fight or something. I think his arms broken."  
Back in the kitchen "Oh Jean, there's someone in the infirmary who needs your help right away." Warren tells her as he put the eggs in the fridge.  
"Sheesh I can't even relax for five minutes in this place anymore." She rushes off to the infirmary.  
The door opens and she recognizes who's laying on the table right away. "Scott?" He voice is shaking. 


End file.
